


Inflate my ego.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The upside of creepy worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflate my ego.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 9, 2007.

Because Kondo is not one to give up ever and Otae is one to very quickly accept and adjust herself according to whatever life throws at her, Otae has become so familiar with Kondo’s modus operandi (read: Stalking Her at Every Corner, in Every Way Possible) that she’s already running on autopilot whenever she lays on the smackdown. There are even times when she only realizes that he’s done something creepy and semi-perverted after the fact, when he’s already spinning through the air and well away from her at a hundred miles per hour, driven by the sheer power of her fist or her foot.

 

She used to be disheartened at the fact that her violence actually seems to turn him on, or at least make him try to win her over even harder, but Otae is a resilient girl, and this, like all other things, can be turned to her advantage with a sway of her hips and a little sleight-of-hand. Kondo, of course, being the idiot that he is, continues swimming right along after her and doesn’t notice a thing, and Otae makes it a point to laugh about that sometimes, whenever she’s with the girls from the club and they’ve all had a bit too much to drink.

 

No one has to know, however, about the fact that maybe – just maybe – she thinks it’s cute and semi-endearing how she’s got an overgrown puppy in uniform right at her heels, sniffing at her ankles and drooling on the ground she walks on.


End file.
